1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrical connector retaining mechanism, and particularly to such electrical connector retaining mechanism employing a slide clip-type mounting system for securing the retaining mechanism to adjacent support structure.
2. Description of Related Arts
Electrical connectors of the general type include matable male and female connector members each with electrical terminals that are coupled when the connector members are jointed to establish an electrical connection therebetween. The male connector member plugs into a socket of the female connector member and locks with the female connector member in a full assembly condition by matable locking features respectively formed on the connector members.
When the male connector member is used in a vehicle or the like, a separate slide clip piece is provided and releasably received in a channel of the male connector member for mounting the male connector member on adjacent support structure, such as on a body panel, support bracket, etc. of the vehicle or the like. Suitable attachment features, such as a push-in Christmas tree-type fastener, are molded integrally with the slide clip piece for mounting the connector on the support structure. However, when the slide clip piece is pushed into the channel of the male connector member, some problems are provided simultaneously. First, because of a dimensional deviation from a normal value in a manufacturing process to produce the slide clip piece, there may form a gap between the slide clip piece and the channel of the male connector member after a full assembly, thereby causing the connection therebetween unsteady. Second, because conventional slide clip piece does not provide a leading structure for guiding an insertion of the slide clip piece to the channel of the male connector member, it is difficult to assemble them together conveniently.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,203,364B1 which issued to Delphi on Mar. 20, 2001 shows a conventional electrical connector assembly including a male connector and a separate slide clip component that is received in a channel of the male connector. The slide clip and channel include matable detent and bump lock projection features engagable with each other when the slide clip is fully installed in the channel to lock the slide clip against removal from the male connector. However, it seems complicated to assemble them together duo to their complicated structure.
Hence, an electrical connector retaining mechanism having improved slide clip member is desired.